


Devotion

by sara_wolfe



Series: Thy Heart In Flowers [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, danny!feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-04
Updated: 2013-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-28 04:45:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/670426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sara_wolfe/pseuds/sara_wolfe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The mystery deepens, and Danny is confused...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Devotion

It couldn't be Steve. Could it?

Every time the thought crossed his mind, Danny told himself that he was insane. Steve wasn't leaving him flowers. Steve wasn't _wooing_ him. There was no possible way. 

Except that there was that infuriatingly cryptic comment that Steve had made. What the heck did he mean, Danny was worth it? Oh, he knew what the individual words meant, knew the meaning behind them, but he had absolutely no idea what Steve meant by it. 

He and Steve weren't – their relationship wasn't – they were friends, and partners, and that was all it was ever going to be. Danny couldn't afford to hope for more, not with everything standing in their way. Their jobs, his continuing issues with Rachel, Steve's thing with Catherine-

Not to mention that Steve was completely, undeniably straight. Wasn't he?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Nearly a week passed before the next surprise, and Danny had almost given up on his semi-secret admirer. He'd almost had himself convinced that he'd been completely wrong about the whole flower thing, and then the lavender sprigs showed up on his desk. 

He picked up the bundle, and a small card fell onto his desk. Picking it up, he read the message typed on the small piece of paper. 

_'You're worth everything, and I'll do whatever it takes to prove it to you.'_

Danny didn't know how long he sat there staring at the card, but he was pulled out of his whirling thoughts by the sound of a knock on his doorframe. He jerked in surprise, curling his hand around the card to hide it from view. He stared up at Steve, momentarily speechless. 

"We caught a case," Steve told him, and Danny nodded, pulling his gun out of the top desk drawer, and dropping the card in at the same time. He wasn't ready for anyone, even Steve, to see that card, yet. "More flowers?" Steve went on. "Secret admirer strikes again, huh?"

"Yeah," Danny answered, looking carefully at Steve. "You didn't happen to see anything, did you?"

Steve looked genuinely baffled as he shook his head. "Nothing, sorry. What kind of flower is it?" 

"It's lavender," Danny told him. "Rachel had some in her wedding bouquet. It symbolizes devotion."

Steve shot him an inscrutable look. "Sounds like someone is trying to tell you something," was all he said. "Come on, partner. Let's go catch bad guys."


End file.
